Yu-Gi-Oh story ideas
by Darkness593
Summary: I have three ideas for Yu-Gi-Oh stories, but I only want to write one. I have written samples for each one and would like the readers to decide which one I should write. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to write a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, but I can't decide on which of my ideas to write. I have three in mind and would like you guys to tell me which one you would like me to write. I am going to write what each idea is about, along with a piece of the story to go along with it. Fair warning, I will be using the original Japanese names for the characters, while research will need to be done to get the Japanese names of the cards, so no matter which idea is chosen, chapters with duels will take longer to write.**

 **Idea 1:**

The first idea takes place about a century after the original series. However, the spin-offs never happened in this continuity (this is mainly because I only ever watched the original and GX in their entirety, so I don't want to piss off fans of 5D's, Zexal, or ArcV by screwing up with the entire continuity). The future duel disks have retained the clunky look of the original disks, but are far more advanced than any that came before them. Rather than holograms or augmented reality, the disks transport the duelists to another dimension where the monsters are made real. Each disk is also equipped with a forcefield generator to protect the duelists during direct attacks. There are, of course, different classes of duel disks.

To keep this brief, I will only talk about the class of disk that our protagonist carries, the Blood Disk. The Blood Disk is the most secure type of duel disk in existence. It can only be activated by a drop of the owner's blood, users are recommended to use protective sleeves for their cards when using this type of disk, and can only be used by that person.

The story takes place a few years after the Millennium Items have been dug up for the umpteenth time, and the puzzle finds its way to the Muto family, again. There will be a brief explanation about how the magic that was used to seal Atem's soul in the Millennium Puzzle required for a piece of his soul to remain there for all eternity in the prologue.

The protagonist of the story is Muto Yuna, the great-grandaughter of Yugi. She has denounced Duel Monsters completely after the new wielder of the Millennium Rod took her mother's soul in a Dark Game(for those of you who don't know, that is what the Shadow Games were called in the original). She works with her grandfather, Yugi's son, in the game shop, despite her father wanting her to live with him. At this point, I should point out that she respects Duel Monsters and those who play it, but it was her fear of what will happen to her if she continues to play it that caused her to denounce it. Her grandfather spends most of their conversations talking about how it is her destiny to live up to Yugi's legacy. He says stuff like that because he noticed that she had been solving the Millennium Puzzle in her sleep.

When the wielder of the Millennium Rod arrives, he gives her a choice,

a) Finish the Puzzle and let the spirit duel him in her body.

b) Duel him herself and try to avenge her mother, or die trying.

Or c) do nothing and let him steal the souls of her and everyone she loves.

She of course picks the first option and our story unfolds from there.

Despite denouncing Duel Monsters, Yuna still possesses a duel disk, a Blood Disk to be specific, and a dueling deck to honor her mother's memory. Her deck is made up of a new, unique to this continuity, archetype known as the Color Witches, which are monsters that can be sacrificed to call on stronger versions of themselves. She also possesses a Black Magician Girl and a Red Eyes Black Dragon, which she can fuse into the Dragon Armor Witch. Her ace monster is a ritual monster. It's ritual spell is Black Summoning Seal, which can only be used if you have at least five spellcasters in your graveyard. Simply banish five spellcasters from your graveyard and Yuna's ace can be summoned, Black Magic Sorceress. Black Magic Sorceress's attack and defense points are equal to the total attack and defense of the monsters banished to summon her.

Why share so many details and spoilers for the first chapter? Because if I don't write this fanfic, then someone else can.

,...,

 **Preview(written through first person perspective) Yuna's POV**

I headed back to the game shop after school, it's not like I had anything else to do. I passed many trading shops along the way. They were all popular in their own right, but my family's shop was more successful due to the long line of dueling champions that were raised there. I arrived at the shop and opened the door.

"I'm back," I called.

"Welcome home," grandpa greeted.

In his youth, grandpa resembled Yugi, although it's only natural for a son to resemble his father. Nowadays, he resembled my great-great-great-grandfather, you know, Yugi's grandpa. Of course, since I look like a girl version of great-grandpa, it doesn't really leave much hope for me when I grow old.

Grandpa was dealing with what I thought was a customer until I got behind the counter and saw his face. It was Kaiba Reiji, or as the girls in my class call him, Kaiba-sama. While at school, I would be polite and refer to him as senpai, I would show him no such politeness outside of school grounds.

"Hello Yuna-chan," he greeted.

"Kaiba," I scoffed at the corporate scumbag, who's attention returned to grandpa.

"Now then," Kaiba continued as though I had never arrived, "as I was saying. I hope that, over time, we can erase the bad blood my father put between KaibaCorp and your game shop."

"I hope so too," grandpa said, "although, I have a feeling that the bad blood you should be worrying about is between you and my granddaughter."

"Hmph," I scoffed, going through the door behind the counter and heading upstairs.

I opened the door to my room and tossed by bag on my bed. I couldn't believe that grandpa wanted me to be friends with that jerk. I sat down at my desk and turned on the computer. Unsurprisingly, dad had sent me another email asking me to leave the game shop and come live with him in America. I sent him the same rejection that I always do and looked at the picture of mom that sat on my desk.

"Do you think he'll ever get the hint?" I asked.

I looked behind mom's picture and past the Blood Disk she got me before she died. The golden box that grandpa gave to me a few years ago sat open on the end of the desk. I looked inside and saw that the Puzzle within was almost complete. Grandpa kept telling me that I was sleep solving the puzzle, and that it was my destiny to complete it and follow in great-grandpa's footsteps. I brushed his statement off at first, but now, looking at the nearly complete Puzzle, I didn't know what to think.

 **If this is the story you want me to write, please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Same jist as the previous entry.**

This story will take place a couple years after the end of GX. Judai is called back to the academy, being told that he was the only one that they could contact with what was happening there. What he finds isn't a threat to the world or even a threat to the academy. IIt's just a new student who refused to leave her dorm room until someone proves to her that someone really did graduate as an Osiris student. I'll just let the preview speak for itself.

...

 **Preview(third person perspective)**

Judai walked along the path to the Osiris dorm. He arrived to find several Osiris red students going about their daily business. Judai was a little surprised to find out that there were girls in the Osiris dorm now and that there was now an Osiris Wall of Fame with his picture on it. One of the girls saw him and ran up to him.

"Excuse me," she said, "are you really Yuki Judai-sama?"

"Yeah, I'm Yuki Judai," he responded.

"Can I have your autograph?" The girl asked, offering her duel disk.

"Uh, maybe later. I'm actually here about a student who's causing some trouble. Do you know anything about that?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Machiko-chan locked herself up in the dorm and is telling everyone to go away."

"Machiko?" Judai asked, "Could she be that Machiko?"

Judai walked up the steps to upper dorm rooms. He twisted the door knobs until he found the locked one. He knocked on the door.

"Unless you're an Osiris graduate, go away!" A voice Judai knew answered.

"Hey Machi-Machi, is that any way to talk to people?" He called.

"Eh? Judai-nii?" The door clicked as it unlocked and Machiko peaked out. Her eyes widened at the sight of Judai. She opened the door and embraced him, "Judai-nii! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too little sis," Judai said, patting Machiko's two-tone brown hair, "but why didn't anyone tell me you were coming to Duel Academia?"

"How was anyone supposed to tell you when no one knew where you were?" She asked, "You never called. Wait, if you're here, then does that mean?"

"I'm an Osiris graduate," Judai confirmed, "why else would I be on that Wall of Fame down there?"

Machiko stepped on Judai's foot.

"That's for not calling to tell us," she said, "jeez, mom was so worried that you had dropped out."

"Sorry, I'll go and visit to tell her when I get to the city."

"Your going to call and tell her, now."

"OK, jeez. I hope your not this bossy with your Duel Monsters."

 **If you want me to write this story, please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And one more time.**

This last idea actually takes place in an alternate reality. It's basically a world like ours, where the anime is just that, but the technology in it is real. The point in time it takes place in would make it the real life equivalent of GX. Dueling has effected the world so much that there are actually schools for it.

With that in mind, the story follows the equivalent of me as a duelist going to a dueling university. I will of ccourse be introducing archetypes that don't exist. For example, my character will use the Scarlet archetype, though I will still have other, existing monsters. My character's rival will use the Dragon-girl archetype, and he will have the dragon counterparts to them as well. As for other new archetypes? I think I'll let you guys figure that out.

Despite using the Scarlet archetype, my character's ace monster is White Horned Dragon. He also uses Silent Magician.

The story takes place at the Dueling University in Canada, since that is my home. If you want your own character in the story, but they, like you, are from another country, we can just use the foreign transfer student excuse.

...,...

 **Preview(first person perspective) Hugh(me)**

I was always taught to be ready to Duel at any moment, so I always wore my custom red duel disk on my left arm.

I walked across the courtyard, looking around at everyone. There were so many people wearing complex outfits in honour of the anime that made all of this happen. There were even a few people cosplaying as monsters from their decks. Me? I keep my outfit simple. Red hi tops on my feet, jeans on my legs, a black T-shirt on my torso and a light gray jacket overtop. My messy brown hair completed my look. Other students and even my family have stated that I look better when I don't try to style my hair, which is fine by me, styling it is too much of a hassle.

I looked to my right and saw some people crowding around an area, probably a duel going on. I walked over and tapped another student on the shoulder.

"Who's dueling right now?" I asked.

"Veronica and Annie," he replied.

"Any stakes?"

"Winner gets to go to the upcoming dance with Jeremy."

"That snooty guy from the south campus?"

"Yep."

"Huh. So who's winning?"

"Veronica."

I looked at the duel and saw the two girls from my class. Veronica, the blonde girl who got her scholarship from sheer skill alone, had 4500 life points and Dark Paladin on the field. Annie, a red-headed rich girl, had 2300 life points, no monsters on the field, one face down card and no cards in her hand. Aside from the face down, it looked like Veronica had an assured victory. Annie drew a card and smirked.

"I activate Pot of Greed," she declared, "allowing me to draw two new cards," she drew two cards, "and because I used an effect to draw it, I special summon Watapon," the puffy, pink monster appeared on the field, "now I activate Card of Sanctity, causing us both to draw cards until we have six in our hands," they drew, "now I activate the continuous spell, Burden of the Mighty, this lowers the attack points of my opponents monster by a hundred times it's level," Dark Paladin's attack dropped from 2900 to 2100, "now I activate Call of the Haunted, resurrecting the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I'll also use the Monster Reborn in my hand to resurrect the other one," two Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared on the field, "next, I'll sacrifice Watapon to summon Firewing Pegasus," Firewing Pegasus replaced Watapon on the field.

"If she attacks with any of those monsters, Dark Paladin will be destroyed," I commented, "then she'll be free to wipe out Veronica's life points with the other two."

"Firewing Pegasus, attack Dark Paladin," Annie ordered.

Firewing Pegasus attacked and destroyed the Dark Paladin. Veronica's life points dropped to 4050.

"Blue Eyes, direct attack!"

Veronica's life points dropped to 1050.

"And finally, Blue Eyes, attack."

Veronica's life points dropped to 0 as she fell to her knees. She looked devastated from her defeat. I felt bad for her and went to comfort her. I knelt down in front of her.

"Don't feel bad," I assured her, "everyone loses sometimes. And this just proves that a single draw can change the entire duel."

"Thanks," Veronica cheered up a bit, "I needed that."

I smiled and got up, offering my hand to help her up.

"Hey, would you be interested in going to the dance with me?" She asked.

I thought for a moment, and decided to go with her.

"Sure," I said, "I don't have anything better to do that night."

 **If you want me to write this story, please tell me.**


End file.
